


my beautiful ghost monument {fan mix}

by intoxicatelou



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanmix, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Other Media Types, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “Time and relative dimension in space. It means life.”Or in which Thirteen and the TARDIS walk back in memory together.
Relationships: Thirteen/TARDIS
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	my beautiful ghost monument {fan mix}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



**__ **

**_my beautiful ghost monument_ **

“Time and relative dimension in space. It means life.”

Or in which Thirteen and the TARDIS walk back in memory together. 

[ **Full Youtube Playlist** ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnnASmK0x7B3DKfstqInWtp-wuGPzm2IV) **/** [ **Listen on Spotify** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5y8fMIQ3DLlLFDS8k56qvd?si=2p0XmIX5QiW6jsEIsPIWUw)

1\. [**_utopia_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3TlvX5Qog8) **—** **lykke li**

Take your heart out the box, I won't harm it

If you want it then I want it

2\. [**_Young and Beautiful_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te11UaHOHMQ) **—** **Lana Del Rey**

Will you still love me / When I've got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

3\. [**_Time Machine_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0-pRo569wc) **—** **WILLOW**

I'd be in the streets of NYC / Sippin' lemonade likely

21st Century me, 20th Century dreams

4\. [**_Weight of the Planets_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnB9zltNuNY) — **Aldous Harding**

I can do anything / No one is stopping me

I can be anything / But I've got the weight of the planets

5\. [**_Wait_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rw7aMVvPDmc)— **M83**

There's no end, there is no goodbye

Disappear with night / No time

6\. [**_peace_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpxX4ZE4KWE)— **Taylor Swift**

I never had the courage of my convictions / As long as danger is near

And it’s just around the corner, darlin’ / ‘Cause it lives in me

7\. [**_Time After Time_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yKwYaq5Kf4) **—** **Iron & Wine**

If you fall, I will catch you,

I will be waiting / Time after time

8\. [**_Star Treatment_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_2rM8A_1-w) **—** **Arctic Monkeys**

Miles away from any half-useful imaginary highway

I'm a big name in deep space / Ask your mates but golden boy's in bad shape

9\. [**_Science Fiction_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMI9GXTLZyI) **—** **Arctic Monkeys**

Quantitative easing / I wanna make a simple point about peace and love

But in a sexy way where it's not obvious

10\. [**_Good Together_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QF_VzOIECHM) **—** **HONNE**

You make me feel much better / 'Cause girl we're good together

And I tell you all too much, girl / But I want you to know what you got is a natural gift

11\. [**_Memory Box_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ob0J3gi6b8) **—** **Peter Cat Recording Co.**

You know I would have stayed / So baby don't hold me back

Cause if I win / I'll change

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OTP forever <3


End file.
